Emptiness
by Miss.Stephanie1603
Summary: Hanya kekosongan. Hidupnya hampa tidak dikelilingi warna-warna kehidupan. Tangisan. Penyesalan. Kegelapan. Sunyi. Kelam. Sakit. Tidak ada cinta. /'Aku tau bahwa aku tidak dapat berbicara. Aku memang punya kekurangan. Tapi, apakah aku tidak berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan' –Kyungsoo/ KaiSoo fanfiction special for KaiSoo day. Sorry if this fic is too early.


Tittle : Emptiness

Author : 1603

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Lu Han

Summary :Hanya kekosongan. Hidupnya hampa tidak dikelilingi warna-warna kehidupan. Tangisan. Penyesalan. Kegelapan. Sunyi. Kelam. Sakit. Tidak ada cinta. /'Aku tau bahwa aku tidak dapat berbicara. Aku memang punya kekurangan. Tapi, apakah aku tidak berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan?' –Kyungsoo/ KaiSoo fanfiction special for KaiSoo day. Sorry if this fic is too early.

**Warning : Yaoi,BoysLove,Shounen-Ai,Tidak sesuai EYD,FF abal-abal,Typo(s),Alur cerita membingungkan, dll. **

/\/\/\/\**K**_a__i_**S**_o_**o**/\/\/\/\

"Kyungsoo.." Pemuda berkulit karamel menatap _hazel_ Kyungsoo serius. Mata mereka saling mengikat dalam.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mencoba untuk menahan kristal bening miliknya yang sedari tadi ia tahan mati-matian. Tidak mudah memang karena bagaimanapun ia tak ingin pria di depannya-Kai- merasa bersalah.

"Aku.. ingin semuanya berakhir sampai disini" Kalimat _final_ yang di ucapkan Kai sukses membuat dirinya melemas dan air mata yang tadinya ia tahan kini berlinang keluar dari mata besarnya. Ia memang sudah menduga begini akhirnya. Kyungsoo tau bahwa ia memang tidak pantas. Ketahuilah bahwa ia memang mempunyai kekurangan. Kyungsoo. Bisu.

Kyungsoo terduduk dan hanya menangis dalam diam sementara pemuda di depannya yang memandangnya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo. Tapi kau tau sendiri kan?" Dan ucapan Kai tadi membuat merasa seperti ditusuk pisau tepat di palung hatinya. Hatinya yang terdalam.

Kyungsoo berdiri kemudian menghapus air matanya kasar. Ia menatap tajam Kai. Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan erat, lalu ia memukul tepat di dada Kai sekali hentakan dengan sangat keras membuat Kai menjerit kesakitan merasakan sakit di dadanya. Sudah bisa dipastikan akan ada bekas memar disana. Itu adalah bentuk perwakilan Kyungsoo menjelaskan rasa sakit di hatinya saat ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris kemudian meninggalkan sosok jangkung itu yang telah menemaninya beberapa minggu terakhir.

'Ini telah berakhir, Kyungsoo' Jerit Kyungsoo di dalam hati. Ia menangis sekerasnya di balik gang sempit saat Kai tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

'Apakah aku tidak berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan?'

'Kalau begitu kenapa aku tidak mati saja sekalian?'

Menyedihkan.

/\/\/\/\**K**_a__i_**S**_o_**o**/\/\/\/\

Pada hari Minggu pagi, Kyungsoo berencana untuk jalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar _apartement_nya. Kyungsoo hidup sendiri. Semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu. Ia berusaha menyelamatkan seorang anak berusia 12 tahun yang sangat ceroboh menyebrang jalan. Dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Namun tak disangka dirinya yang tertabrak truk besar lalu terluka parah terutama pada bagian leher. Sedangkan anak tersebut hanya terluka ringan di pelukan Kyungsoo. Dan kejadian itu juga telah merengut suara indahnya. Pita suaranya telah rusak. Kyungsoo terpaksa keluar dari klub menyanyi di sekolahnya dan dikucilkan sahabat juga teman-temannya karena akan susah pastinya berinteraksi dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak bicara. Anak kecil yang telah berhasil selamat itu ternyata seorang gelandangan kemudian dirawat Kyungsoo dengan baik tanpa ada penyesalan sedikitpun. Namun siapa sangka, suatu hari anak kecil itu malah kabur dari _apartement_nya dan mengambil uang simpanan milik Kyungsoo. Jumlahnya sangat banyak dan itu adalah uang yang ia kumpulkan bertahun-tahun. Dan setelah kejadian itu, dirinya sangat menyesal. Beberapa hari kemudian orang tuanya yang sedang di daerah lain telah dikabarkan meninggal saat hendak mengunjungi Kyungsoo di Seoul. Kyungsoo diberi cobaan seberat ini. Kejam memang.

Kyungsoo rindu suara indahnya.

Kyungsoo rindu ingin menyanyi lagi.

Kyungsoo rindu ingin bersendau-gurau dengan sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo rindu orang tuanya.

Dan yang paling ia rindukan...

Kyungsoo rindu mantan kekasihnya, Kai.

/\/\/\/\**K**_a__i_**S**_o_**o**/\/\/\/\

Kyungsoo yang mulai perlahan melupakan Kai, kini ia mencoba tersenyum walaupun luka itu masih berbekas. Kyungsoo jalan-jalan menikmati hamparan kota Seoul. Paling tidak ia bersyukur masih bisa melihat dan merasakan sentuhan alam.

Namun tak jauh di depannya, pemuda yang familiar baginya sedang berjalan dengan seseorang. Mereka bergandengan tangan. Membuat Kyungsoo menurunkan lekukan bibirnya.

Kai.

Secepat itukah mendapatkan penggantiku?

Dilihatnya Kai mencubit pipi lelaki disampingnya sambil tertawa ceria.

Kyungsoo masih di dunia lamunannya, lalu dua orang yang semuanya sudah tak asing bagi Kyungsoo itu semakin dekat dengannya.

Kai?

Dan... Luhan?

Apakah dia Luhan sahabatku sewaktu sekolah dulu?

Dua orang yang bergandengan tangan 3 meter di depan Kyungsoo-Kai dan Luhan- menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari ada sosok Kyungsoo disana.

"Kai.. Ayo pergi dari sini" Luhan _shock_ saat tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kyungsoo disini. Kai juga kaget menyadari sosok mungil Kyungsoo disini.

Kai hanya memandang tanpa ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tak jauh di depannya kemudian berbalik menggandeng tangan Luhan. Lama-kelamaan mereka jauh dari pandangan Kyungsoo. Hilang ditelan keramaian kota Seoul.

Sekejam itukah Luhan yang tidak mau menyapanya? Bahkan hanya untuk memberinya senyuman sedikitpun?

Sekejam itukah Kai yang baru saja kemarin putus dengannya, sekarang menganggapnya hanya orang asing dan tidak menyapanya sedikitpun?

Kyungsoo menitikkan kristal beningnya.

Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia adalah orang paling menyedihkan di dunia.

/\/\/\/\**K**_a__i_**S**_o_**o**/\/\/\/\

Sudah 3 hari Kyungsoo mengurung diri di _apartement_nya. Ia belum makan sedikitpun. Wajahnya pucat. Pipinya yang dulunya _chubby_ sekarang makin tirus. Bibir merah menggodanya kini memutih dan kering. Badannya semakin kurus mengerikan. Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Toh, tidak ada yang peduli dengannya di dunia ini.

Kyungsoo hanya duduk menekuk lututnya di atas ranjang sambil menatap lurus ke sprei kasurnya yang bergambar pororo. Ia memutuskan untuk bangkit kemudian mandi untuk menyegarkan badan dan pikirannya.

Setelah rapi, ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja nakas. Jari-jarinya menari lincah diatas _gadget_ canggih itu.

**To : Kai**

**Bisakah kau menemuiku sebentar saja di stasiun kota sekarang? Hanya sekali ini saja untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat mengharap kedatanganmu.**

Kyungsoo hanya ingin _pergi _keluar.

/\/\/\/\**K**_a__i_**S**_o_**o**/\/\/\/\

Cuaca kota Seoul saat itu sedang cerah. Tapi tidak secerah hati Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia sedang berada di stasiun kota saat ini. Ia bergerak gelisah sesekali mengecek ponselnya. Tapi balasan yang ia harapkan tidak kunjung dibalas oleh penerimanya-Kai-.

_Well_, kalau memang benar Kai tidak datang. Berarti memang tidak ada satu pun yang peduli dengannya saat ini. Hidupnya benar-benar kesepian.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar pemberitahuan bahwa kereta akan datang.

Dengan langkah berat, kakinya melangkah dari duduknya. Ia bergabung bersama calon penumpang lain yang akan naik kereta. Berjalan menuju tempat dimana kereta akan datang.

Namun siapa sangka, Kyungsoo yang mulanya biasa-biasa saja seperti ingin naik kereta pada umumnya, ternyata malah berjalan kearah rel tepat 1 meter kereta akan datang. Dalam sekejap beberapa detik saja badan mungil Kyungsoo hilang ditebas angin bersamaan dengan datangnya kereta.

Dan saat itu Kai yang baru saja datang dengan sedikit berlari melihat kejadian itu.

Kyungsoo yang malang. Kai menyesal telah meninggalkan Kyungsoo nya yang kesepian itu.

Seharusnya ia merawatnya dengan baik.

Seharusnya ia menerima semua kekurangan Kyungsoo, karena pada umumnya manusia memang mempunyai kekurangan.

Seharusnya ia tidak memberi harapan palsu pada Kyungsoo.

Seharusnya ia membahagiakan Kyungsoo.

Seharusnya...

Seharusnya...

Kai diam seribu kata. Perlahan ia mendekati tempat itu saat penumpang-penumpang lain sudah masuk kereta dan meninggalkan area tersebut. Sekarang hanya dirinya yang melihat badan hancur Kyungsoo. Tidak ada satu pun yang mempedulikan badan hancur tersebut. Penggambaran yang tepat untuk Kyungsoo dan Kai sekarang menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo memang sosok yang kesepian. Tidak ada yang peduli dengannya. Lalu ia mulai menangis. Ia telah menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintainya tulus. Padahal ia dulu tidak serius dengan Kyungsoo. Kai benar-benar menyesal. Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir bukan?

Sementara Kyungsoo, sebelum mengakhiri hidupnya hanya mengingat 7 hal.

Tangisan.

Penyesalan.

Kegelapan.

Sunyi.

Kelam.

Sakit.

Tidak ada cinta.

**END**

Halo! Mian kalo ff nya terlalu awal buat KaiSoo day xD

Sebenernya aku pengen _upload _ff ini pas tanggal 13, tapi pas hari itu aku ke Bandung, jadinya yah terpaksa ngebut bikin ini, hehe ._.

Akhir kata, **_mind to review_**? :)


End file.
